Dark Nights
by xChiyux
Summary: So this is a story about a young girl who is saved by the vampires. While living with them she helps them and realises her own power. This is a normal story.
1. Chapter 1

You ran.

As fast as you could.

They were chasing you...

''Hey pretty, we just wanna have fun with you, we wont hurt you...'' A guy said with a teasing tone, you hear them all laughing at that comment... you couldnt help but to think how stupid you were to not see that your friends left...some of them were drunk also...you shaked your head at the thought something might have happend to them...just not them you thought.

It was a dark, cold night and you were surrounded by buildings in a dark alley.

You were already exhausted from running, you ran for a very long time and you just couldnt shake them away...

There were 5 guys running after you...

You went to this new bar with some of your friends...it was a cool place, or atleast you thought that...you and your friends were dancing with every guy that came to you. You should have known that was a bad idea... you were fliriting with all of them... you just wanted to have fun, but it didn't go quite like that. Couple of guys were hiting on you, but you didn't take them seriously. You were with your friends so you weren't scared to ''play'' with them. But after a while your friends got away with some guys and you were left alone, and you actually didn't figured that out for some period of time. No call, no message nothing, they just left you. So you sat by your table and tried to call them... The phone was ringing but no one answered '' Damn'' you thought '' how am i gonna go home now... aw shit my parents will be pissed at me again'' as you thought who could drive you home and if you can call someone some guys surrounded you, sat beside you and they offered you a drink '' Come drink it, we made it special for you'' ''No thanks, i'm not thirsty'' They all laugh '' Trust me you will be''. Of course you didnt want to drink it since who knows what they have put in it. You tried to get out but they were holding you. After a while of playing cat and mice you succeded to get out, thanks to a dude that asked you if your ok since so many guys surrounded you. You got out and thought '' God i was lucky ''

but that wasnt actually true... as you were walking you hear footsteps behind you...Your eyes widened... '' They didn't...'' you look back and see them... all 5... you start to walk faster, but that only made them walk faster too...

You saw a fence infront of you and the only thoughts you had in mind was how could you climb over since you didnt had any strength left inside you.

You were breathing heavy and you looked behind you... they were so close... you decided to climb on the fence. You jumped and hold on it tight, it was a bit hard to climb over it since you had heels and you regreted instantly for having them ''Shit damn shoes ''. As you were climbing over your skirt stucked for a piece of iron, you tried to climb higher but couldnt, and they were really close, so you ripped your skirt, climbed over and jumped on the wet alley. You were looking back to see if they are still after you. They were..no luck.

As you tried to look infront of you, you almost bumped in some guys face. He was just inches from your face and watched you closely. He had blue hair and piercing blue eyes, you never saw a guy like this. He had such clear skin and a beautiful body. As you were watching him you could feel your legs going weaker, like your hypnotized, you quickly shake your head and notice another 4 guys beside him. You got scared...you didnt run away from the other guys and now some other 5 appeard.

Amused by the look on your face he asked '' Are you runing from those guys ?'' you answered ''...yes...''. You looked back again... they were here, at the other side of the fence...You wanted to run but couldnt ''Shit why...'' after the thought you looked at the blonde guy and he just smirked.

The other guy says '' My, my we have another company here...'' everyone one was silent, and the guys infront of you just looked at your ''kidnappers'' '' oh... no replay ? Fine... lets just share her then ?'' you could feel your body shaking on just a mere thought of what this guy would want to do with you adn what he meant with ''sharing''.

Blonde guy just steped closer to you and softly whispered in your ear '' Go...go now and dont look back...'' your eyes widened...you didn't know what you should do... and what the hell is he thinking on doing...and what did he mean by that...but those thoughts didnt stayed long in your head since you wanted to go as fast as you could. You looked him in his eyes and you saw he isn't looking at you, he just held his eyes on those guys, smirking and like he excatly knew what hes gonna do to them and amused since they didnt know what is waiting for them...you defenetly didnt want to stay any more min here so you walked further past those 4 guys, looking them as passing but noone looked at you...like they werenet interested in you... just as you got to the street you started to run like hell. 5 seconds later you heard teriffying screams of pain and creeping laughs... you never heard that before... ''God what is going on in there...'' but you didnt look back, just as it was told to you and you just kept on runing.

You were passing by street lights and buildings, by bars and houses, for some strange reason you didnt saw anyone on the streets... but you just prayed to get home, to be safe...To just forget this happend...But suddenly... you feel your legs get week and everything got so blurry, you slowed a bit, till you were barelly walking, you couldnt go on anymore...you collapsed.

Author's note: Um this is my very first story, sorry if it sucks xD ! I didn't really write long and i tried my best at this time, so your comments and suggestions are welcome !


	2. Chapter 2

A young vampire laughed as he saw the scared face of his victim. He enyojed to hunt. The victim tried to escape, thus steping back and tried to move further from this... creature, but his back only faced the cold fence. There was no way out of here. The victim was trapped, it could only pray not to be tortured. The vampire was only watching him and thought of many ways on how to play with his victim. First victim in weeks, so...naturally he wanted this to be very...fun, for him atleast. The vampire could see fear on his victim, it amused him greatly. He felt so much higher then this...this human...the word echoed in his head. He hated humans and everything they do. They are so impure and filthy. He couldn't even think about how he was once one of... ''them''.

He didn't remove the eye contact for the whole time. The victim slowly began to be hypnotized, but fought back

**No use **the vampire thought and smirked **It's only gonna be more painful if you do that**

but it seemed that the victim didn't want to give up, it could sense this wasn't a human being. It didn't turn his back to the vampire not even once, becouse it knew what would happen. Nothing come to the mind of the victim, only the pictures of the horrible torture. He could sense a raw power from the being.

''W-what are you ?'' the human managed to question

''I'm your worst nightmare...someone you don't ever want to encounter...becouse that will be your last thing you'll ever do'' he smirked '' like yours now'' the vampire chuckled...

and licked his now seeable fangs. The victims eyes widened. It screamed as hard and loud as it could, desperatly hoping to be saved by someone. But to his unfortune the vampire was faster and with a swift move he was behind him. The vampire hold the victims neck and leaned it to the left with his long, gracious fingers. He could have a better view of the neck.

''Soo nice...'' He looked at the neck deeply.

A freezing feeling went through the victims spine. He could only imagine what will happen to him. The vampire smelled the sweet blood underneath the skin. It was so tempting, it was...like...calling him...calling him to drink, to take a taste. The young vampire couldn't resist this kind of a chance, he was like hypnotized by it, by blood, such a sweet source of life.

He was slowly going to the victims neck, not trying to do this quickly, trying to enjoy every moment of it. Instictivly he opened his mouth and revealed his sharp fangs. The vampire closed his eyes a bit.

He was so close...he licked the skin... and ...pierced it, slowly, taking his time. The victim didn't even scream. It was so hypnotized, it didn't feel a thing. The warm liquid filled vampires mouth...he wanted more and he went deeper with his fangs...eager and lustful.

The blood rushed to his mouth now. He enjoyed every second of it. He was drinking for a bit now and he could feel human becoming weaker and weaker. He just smirked and continued.

''This is it'' thought the vampire ''only a few more''...

the guys heart stopped. The victim was dead. He opened his eyes, stood up and pulled his fangs out. He took one last look of the victim and throwed it by the side.

''Another good night'' the vampire smirked.

He looked up and saw it was almost dawn.

It took a while for him to hunt someone down. He couldn't just pick anyone, this wasn't really a big city like it used to be. Damn reporters are everywhere...and there's almost no way to hide the victims. But of course he had a way, an effective one.

He looked up once again at the sky, turned around and walked away...

You slowly regain counciess. For a bit, you where quiet and didn't move, you were just hearing what was going around you...nothing...just a sound of a... burning fire ? You open your eyes and slowly get up. For some reason your whole body hurted. But you just shoke away the pain.

You look infront of you and see a fireplace. Infront of it there was a couch with a coffee table. Left there were doors and a drawer. The whole room was very dark and a bit creepy to your taste. The bed you were on, had dark red sheets and pillows. From the top of it there were black curtains hanging all over to the floor. You get up, remove the curtains and walk to the fireplace. You sat on the couch and looked at the fireplace. It was a bit big, black, with allot of symbols and letters you never saw before... but the most interesting, that cought your eye was that on the top of the fireplace was a cross. It wasn't really big and there were some letters engraved to it. It was very familiar to you, but you just couldn't put your finger on where did you saw it already. You thought about it for a few mins and again looked around the room. Behind you there was the bed that you were on and on the each of the sides there were three windows ( the room was big ) and there was moonlight lighting the room through them.

You stand up and walk to one of the windows...you look outside. It was night and there was a full moon. It seemed like this is a very big house with a huge property. It was a beautiful view. You could see a stable on the right ( for horses ) and on the left there was like a terrace and between them like a little path connecting them, and little lights were following the path. You could see clearly all though it was night, thanks to them. As you were looking, something cought your attention. There was a person coming out of the stable with a horse.

You looked intensly at the person and the horse, wondering what will happen. The mysterious person got up on a horse and looked up...and as it seemed, it was looking at your direction, the window you were looking from. Your eyes widened a bit and all though it was a bit weird you could feel the person looking right at you. Something freezed in you and you quickly turned around and hide behind the curtain. **What the hell was that** you thought, **i hate scary things** you sigh. You looked outside again, but the person was gone.

You look to your right and see what appeared to be a mirror...covered with some clothing, you raise your eyebrow and walk closer to it. You observe it for a bit...looking at it and trying to see whats under. After a while you decide to remove the clothing. You raise your hand and slowly pull down the clothing. It was a normal mirror...so you wondered why on earth would someone hide it...as you were looking at it you noticed a picture in the corner. You pull it out and look at it. On the picture there were 2 young people. A guy and a girl. They seemed happy and they were holding hands, girl had a V sign and was looking into camera while the guy was looking at the girl smiling. The guy had a short blonde hair with bangs and crystal blue eyes, he was really handsome. The girl wasn't ugly either, quite the contrarary, she was beautiful too. She had long red hair till her butt and green eyes... You looked at them for quite a while, you were really concentrated on it, wondering who they are.

There was a knock on the door. You jumped almost tiring up the picture.

''Just a minute'' you yelled, having no clue to whom your speaking too.

You quickly put the pic on place and jump on the bed, removing your hair from the face.

''Enter''

The door slowly opened...it had some squeeky sound. Soon a guy entered in. The guy from the picture, how convinient.

''Hello'' he smiled. You couldn't help but smile too, he was just too handsome.

''Hello'' there was a moment of silence...

''So... how are you ? My friends found you laying unconcious. Do you remember anything ?''

You thought for a second about what happend and what he just told you. But you could only remember a few flashbacks from it.

''No sorry,i don't'' you thought hard once again, but nothing. Nothing came to your mind.

''Well its ok if you don't remember right away. You can rest for a bit here...are you hungry ?''

''Um yea...'' your stomach growls. You didn't had a clue you were so hungry, you blush. The guy just chuckles.

''Haha don't worry, its ok. We will take care of the problem right away '' he winks and while saying smiles '' i'm Luke, its nice to meet you !'' You smile back again

''My name is its nice to meet you too !'' You both smile.

''Well now, you have some clothes in the drawer. I think the clothes are your size and if you wanna take a shower or something theres a bathroom at the end of the hallway so you don't have to be afraid to use it ''

''Oh okay, um thanks''

''Yea sure, not a problem. Pancakes will be ready by the time you get down to the dining room. See ya '' He leaves the room.

''See ya...''

You get up and walk to the drawer. **A couple of clothes he says, theres like a whole bunch of it**, you pick a white black shirt and black skirt. By the drawer, on the floor there were shoes and boots, you pick black combat boots. Now that the clothes were set, you decided to take a shower. You needed to refresh. You take out a towel and get out of the room. Dark and coldness sourround you. It was really cold so you hurry to the bathroom. You couldn't see in the dark and you didn't saw any switch before, so you were walking by your instict. You just preyd you don't fall by some stairs or something. Soon enough you bump into something, hard, **Aw dammit my head** you scratch your head. You feel for the doorknob and press it. You opened the door and went into the bathroom **Thanks god that i didn't missed the room**

You put the towel on the nighttable and undress. You turn on the hot water. While waiting for the bath to fill you saw you have some scentes you can put in the water. There was rose, vanilla, lavanda, peach and watermelon. You pick rose and sip some in the water.

Finnaly after waiting for 5 minutes you get it. **Aw this feels nice** A warm feeling fasten upon your body. You got goosebumps. You stayed in a bath for over an hour. Not doing anything, just enjoying the feeling. You feel asleep too for a bit, it was just so warm and there was smell of the rose spreading across the bathroom. You get up after a while and dress in underwear. When you return to your room, you get dressed. You put on some make up and as you turned around facing the door, you stop. You remember that Damian didn't say which way the dining room is.

**Dammit** you thought **what am i gonna do now...**

**nevermind i'm gonna go...**

You walked to the door, opened it and steped out in the cold, dark hallway.

**Where on earth should i go now **you thought. But soon enough, a light switches on in the hallway.

''Need help ?'' Someone asks behind you.

You turn around and see another guy. He had a long black hair till his butt and dark brown eyes.

''Um sorta, Damien said i go to the dining room, but didn't said where i should go''you say confident

''Damien ?''The guy smiles

''Fine, let's take you to the dining room'' he takes your hand and leads you through the hallway, and while walking you talk with him.

''So where are you from'' he askes curiosly

''I'm from ''

''Oh that's nice''

''Yea...um you '' you question

He doesn't says anything for a few seconds. You thought you said something really wrong.

''It doesn't really matter where i'm from, don't ask me that again'' He says a bit sharp.

''Um sorry, didn't mean anything by it''

''Yea its ok... so shall we hurry a bit'' he smiles again

''Sure...'' After a while you reach some stairs. They were really small and the they were really abrupt. You struggled not to fall.

''You okay ?'' askes the guy

''Um yea...'' you smile weakly

''You don't seem so. I had trouble with these stairs when i first got here too. You'll soon get used to it.'' He smiles

''Um yea, but i plan on going soon. To my home, i will ask Damian late--''

''Home ? You wont be going home anytime soon girl'' He looks at you '' but don't worry. Besides i don't think i have introduced myself did i ?''

''Actually you didn't''

''Oh how rude of me'' he says with a teasing voice, you smile ''my name is Adrian and whats your name little lady ?''

''It's and i'm not little'' You protest

''Fine your big''

''Hey'' you both smile.

''I'll just call you by your name''

''That would be nice'' you say.

Finnaly you reached a door. Adrian opens them. As soon as you walked in the room, your nose was filled with the scents of all kinds of foods.

''Wow this is the kitchen ?'' you asked Adrian amazed.

''Yea it's our kitchen''

''Yours and Damiens ?''

''No, theres two more guys living in here'' He smiles

''Really ? How come ?''

''Yes really, but you wont be meeting them tonight, they have some...bussiness to attend too...and besides you have too many questions'' he looks at you '' you will get the answers soon enough'' You look at him for a while

''Oh ok...''

Author's note: Ok i'm finishing it here, my butt hurts already , i was writing this for 2 hours, not moving for anything ... Leave comments, suggestions and reviews. Plus if you would be so kind rate it !


End file.
